Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{1}{11}+3\dfrac{1}{11} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {3} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {3} + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{1}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{2}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{2}{11}$